Larmes de joie
by Downloadeur
Summary: J'ai mal agi... Tout est allé de travers ces dernières années, et maintenant que j'ai enfin compris que je t'aime... Mais tu ne le vois pas, car tu es morte... Défi DracoGinny


**Titre :** Larmes de joie

**Auteur :** Downloadeur (oui, bon d'accord, appelez-moi comme ça si vous voulez)

**Rating :** K+

**Le défi :** Drago est amoureux mais cette personne ne le voit pas… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est morte. Angst

**Note :** Le défi vient de ma Temiiiiiiii (premier commentaire de l'intéressée à la lecture : « Trop mimi TT.TT » je dois le prendre comment à votre avis ?) Paraît que j'ai eu un trait de génie sur ce coup-là, allez savoir…

**POV Drago** (désolé, j'avais oublié)

* * *

Je regrette.

Je regrette tous mes mots, toutes mes mauvaises actions, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Il paraît que ça ne suffit pas.

En fait, nous avons tout de Roméo et Juliette (Oui, je sais encore ce qui se fait chez les moldus). Enfin, sauf que nous sommes des sorciers. Que mon amour est à sens unique. Et, dernier détail, je t'ai tuée.

– _Drago, il est temps de prouver ta valeur._

– _Je…_

– _Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore. Tu t'es lâchement enfui._

– _Maître… risqua une silhouette encapuchonnée._

– _Non. Rogue, je peux avoir confiance en toi, désormais. Ce n'est pas le cas de ton filleul._

– _Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Je m'exécuterai, m'avançais-je._

– _Tue la famille Weasley…_

A l'époque, ce sont des larmes de joie qui ont alors coulé sur mes joues. Grand Dieu, tuer une famille que je hais, avec la bénédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Ces traîtres, ces cracmols, ils allaient enfin payer…

Des larmes de joie…

Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre. Comprendre que les larmes qui m'ont assaillies lorsque tu poussais ton dernier soupir, torturée à mort par le sortilège Doloris que je t'avais lancé ; comprendre que ces larmes étaient loin de faire écho à de la joie.

Toutes les nuits, je repense à tes cris. Ils me torturent, envahissent mes rêves et les transforment en cauchemars emplis d'une jeune fille hurlant de désespoir, me suppliant de la laisser vivre. Sans ces songes, je n'aurais qu'une envie : Dormir, dormir pour le reste de ma vie, dormir pour oublier le malheur que j'ai semé, dormir pour oublier jusqu'à mon existence et essayer d'atteindre enfin cette innocence perdue qui n'a de cesse de me tourmenter.

Malheureusement, tu es là.

Quand je ferme les paupières, tu m'attends, enfouie au plus profond de moi, te tordant de douleur sous mon emprise. Et, malgré mes efforts, je ne peux empêcher mon image de te tuer froidement, tandis que je me réveille couvert de sueur, tentant d'étouffer les battements de mon cœur et tes hurlements qui résonnent encore au sein de mes entrailles.

Et elles ne voulaient pas partir, ces larmes de joie, ces larmes abondantes qui coulèrent encore longtemps après mon meurtre. Elles continuèrent à me rougir les yeux, à me dessécher mon parfait visage pendant longtemps, avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était un déchirement en moi qui me faisait me déshydrater ainsi.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…

Mais pourquoi mon cœur ne m'a-t-il pas averti plus tôt ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il attende ta mort pour me chuchoter doucement, au coin de l'oreille : « Au fait, Drago, tu l'aimes… » ?

C'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que j'ai contacté l'un des plus importants receleurs du monde magique. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû mettre le manoir en vente… C'est pour te retrouver. C'est peut-être égoïste, c'est peut-être irréel, c'est peut-être de la folie pure ; mais je sais que ce retourneur de temps est la seule solution.

Trois ans… Cela fait trois ans que Dumbledore est mort… Combien cela fait-il, en heures ? Je souris à l'idée que tu n'aurais eue aucun mal à me répondre. Je m'inquiète aussi, car je ne suis pas sûr de bien te connaître. Pendant un an, cette année maudite pendant laquelle j'ai enfin compris mes sentiments, je t'ai créé une personnalité. Je t'ai imaginé grandir, m'aimer, me pardonner. Aujourd'hui, cela ne suffit plus.

Je suis fou.

Alors, je ris, je ris sous la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat sur ce cimetière, je ris à gorge déployée devant ta tombe, lâchant les fleurs que j'avais apportées afin de rendre un dernier hommage à ta mort insensée.

Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant… Je vais bientôt te retrouver.

Et les larmes reviennent, se mêlant à la pluie, coulant d'elles-mêmes de mes yeux fatigués. Plus rien n'a de sens ; je sors le précieux appareil temporel. Je l'ai déjà testé, je sais qu'il marche. Je commence alors à le retourner…

_Une, deux fois…_

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, murmurant une prière. Mes lèvres dessinent un sourire, me faisant goûter mes larmes.

_Trois, quatre, cinq…_

Je suis loin d'avoir fini de retourner. Mais, pendant ce temps, je pleure. C'est tout ce qui me reste.

_Six, sept, huit, neuf…_

« Ginny… » Je vais bientôt te rejoindre…

_Dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze…_

Cette fois, ce sont des larmes de joie.

* * *

Voilà… Un petit défi… Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (Et vous voudriez pas m'en envoyer aussi, des défis ? hein hein hein ?) I loooooooveuh reviews (je sais, ça casse l'ambiance mais ZE VEUX MES RIVIOUZES . )


End file.
